


First Time

by Raquelle31



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Lots of kissing, first time lovers, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquelle31/pseuds/Raquelle31
Summary: Set after 2 x 18. A night of tenderness between the two first time lovers.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired to write about Hacy’s first night <3

First dance, first kiss, and now first night. Macy can hardly believe it. After months of dancing around the issue, Harry and her are finally on the same page. Now, to complete this magical night, she desires only one thing: to be his.

They make their way to Macy's room. Macy sits on her bed and pulls Harry towards her. He looks at her as if to ask: Are you sure?

She nods, her eyes filled with desire. He sits down beside her and kisses her tenderly at first, then more and more fiercely, in a fit of passion that he no longer seems to control.

Macy feels the heat rising deep inside her body. She only wants one thing, to be one with her love. She lies down on the bed, he climbs on top of her. Her heart beats faster : yesterday she would never have imagined she would be here, today, in the arms of her Whitelighter.

They continue kissing, but it’s not enough for Macy. She wants more! More kisses, more caresses. She wants to touch him everywhere. She wants to touch his strong muscles, wants to touch his skin… Macy strokes Harry's lower back and puts her hand underneath his shirt. He understands what she wants and hurries to take it off as Macy takes off her black and white kimono. They kiss again.

Harry covers her face with kisses. He kisses her neck and goes down to the strap of her silk tank top. He stops for a moment and looks in her eyes as he takes off her top, revealing her breasts. He tenderly kisses her bosom as Macy runs her hand through her lover's hair. She feels the warmth intensify deep inside her.

Harry continues kissing his beloved's body. He kisses Macy's belly and loosens her pants before pulling them off, along with her panties. He takes a few steps back to admire the naked beauty lying on the bed.

She feels his lingering gaze on her exposed body, and blushes. Why do guys always do that? she thinks to herself. The smile on Harry’s lips and the growing desire below his waist answer her.

Macy feels impatient, she wants Harry, and she wants him now, but she knows better than to rush him. There’s this look in his eyes she’s never seen before. He wears a devilish smile.Keeping his composure, the Whitelighter slowly walks towards her... Good, she thinks, it’s play time!

Harry kisses down her neck to her bosom and continues down. She lets out a moan when he reaches her belly button. He takes pleasure in discovering all of her curves, and kisses her body as if trying to memorize every inch of it.

Enough foreplay, she thinks, what is he doing now? she asks herself as he puts his head between her legs and…

“Oh!”

No more thinking. Just feeling. The ever growing heat in her belly as transformed into a fiery pool of magma ready to erupt at any moment. Pleasure overtakes Macy’s body which starts shaking.

As she shakes, all the furniture in her room start shaking too : the bed, the dresser, the mirror, the nightstands and even the lamps.

Harry looks at her surprised, she looks at him with big eyes before the two of them burst into laughter.

Macy comes down from her high as Harry kisses his way back to her lips. He positions himself on top of her and starts thrusting into her.

Harry picks up the pace. Macy feels herself dissolve once again into a sea of pure bliss. As she is swept away by ever increasing waves of pleasure, she thinks of her love for her best friend.

She looks at him with new eyes. From protector, he became her best friend, and is now her lover. Yes, they were destined.

She feels safe in Harry’s arms. For the very first time, she can let herself be truly naked : not just physically but emotionally too. Between Harry and her, there are no secrets, only love — the type of love that gives you the strength to become all you were created to be.

"Am I hurting you?” he asks in a worried voice.

“What?” she says, perplexed.

“You’re crying.”

“Oh! Am I?” she says as she puts her hands to her face and realizes that indeed she is crying.

“We can stop if you…" 

“No”, she reassures him.“Please don’t. I just…” . She takes a deep breath, and smiles at him as she caresses his cheek, “I never thought I could be so happy”.

Reassured, Harry smiles, and gently kisses her tears away before continuing making love to her.

She holds him tight as she comes a second time. He soon follows.

Drunk with love, she barely has time to relish in the feeling of having Harry’s full weight on her body before he lifts himself off of her and lays down next to her.

They look at each other adoringly. He kisses her forehead, and soon falls asleep.

Is this love? she wonders. Never before had she felt such a strong feeling for someone. She loved Galvin —at least she felt for him what she thought love was, and he will always be her first. But this is different. Deeper somehow. And Julian? Well, he was fun, but it was never suppose to go beyond casual. He was what she wanted when she thought she didn’t want serious.

Macy watches her lover sleep. He looks so peaceful, she thinks.

This could be her future. Lying every night next to this gorgeous man. She feels her heart burst with happiness at the thought of their future together. She fights to stay awake so she can keep looking at Harry, but it’s a losing battle: her body, twice satisfied, demands rest.

Later, when she wakes up. She finds Harry staring at her.

“You’re so beautiful. I’m the luckiest man alive.” She moves closer to kiss him, and he puts his arm around her.

With lust in his eyes, he whispers:

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
